


The Pastor's Daughter

by fanfic_writer



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: Christianity, Corruption, F/M, Innocent Reader, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_writer/pseuds/fanfic_writer
Summary: High school au where Michael tries to corrupt Christian reader.





	The Pastor's Daughter

I walk down the hall with my friend Maggie. I wasn’t really listening to her speak because I was on the lookout for Michael Langdon. As soon as he set his eyes on me I knew that I was in trouble. No one that good looking could be anything but trouble and I was right. He had been haunting my thought since our first meeting and I couldn’t seem to shake him off.

“Hey y/n,” Michael says wrapping his arm around me. I jump slightly and he smirks down at me. “Did you miss me?” my pulse quickens as he stares down at me and I know that he knows the effect he has me. But he was nothing but sin so I had to stay away from him. I shrug him off of me and grab Maggie. I start speed walking to our next class. Which is pointless seeing as Michael also had this same hour with us. Luckily I sat in the front and he sat in the back.

I ignore him as he walks into the classroom a few minutes late, focusing on the paper in front of me. I hoped I got paired with Maggie. We had a project due and I couldn’t imagine getting paired with someone who didn’t do any of the work. The teacher goes through the pairings and my world stops when he announces my partner.

I look back at Michael and he sends me cocky smirk. I couldn’t be alone with him even though the idea excited me very much. I turn back around in my chair and put my head down. I would not give in to my carnal desire. I gripped my cross neckless and prayed from some strength. I stay like this for the rest of the class as other people start working on their project with their partners.

“So y/n. Where should we meet, yours or mine?” his low voice sends shivers down my spine. I steel myself and look up at him.

“Mine. I’ll send you the address.” The bell rings and I rush out of class, basically running to the bathroom. I try to calm my breathing and slow my racing heart. His icy blue eyes and the way he smirked down at me were nothing but temptation. The thought of him running his hands over my body runs through my head and I quickly push the sinful thoughts away. I pull out my phone and unlock it, going to the messenger app and pulling up Michaels name. I send him my address and quickly put my phone away.

//////

I’m sitting down on my couch watching youtube videos to make the time pass by. When I hear a knock on my front door. I tense up knowing what was coming. I would be alone with Michael for hours. I slowly make my way to the door and there he is standing there with a confident aura around him. “Are you going to let me in or are you going to continue to stare at me?” I blush and move out of the way from him. He walks past me, book bag in hand and goes straight for the pictures lining my living room walls. He turns to me with a shit-eating grin and bright eyes. “Your dad is a pastor?” I could see it in his eyes that he now viewed me as a challenge more than ever.

I swallowed and looked away from him. I was starting to regret inviting him over to my house. I look down at my rug cream colored floor and send a small prayer that I didn’t do anything stupid. My eyes make their way back up to his and I have to stop myself from screaming. He was much closer to me now. “I thought you knew that.” my voice sounds unsteady and I want to back away from him, but I stand my ground. He shrugs his shoulders and goes to sit on my the floor, in front of the couch. He looks at the large flat screen tv and looks around for the remote. He quickly finds it between the couch cushions and starts to flip the through the channels. I walk over to him cautiously and roll my eyes.

“We’re supposed to be getting work down Michael.” he stops flipping through channels and looks up at me. “Well come on then,” he shuts the tv off and pats the spot next to him. I grab my laptop and sit as far away from him as I can. He tilts his head to looks at me, “I don’t see how practical that is seeing as we have to work together.” he sends me a cheeky smile and I’m reminded why I sat so far away. It was very practical for me to stay as far away as I could from him.

I scoot closer to him. “Okay, so we have to decide what we want our society to be called,” I say pulling up google slides. “Did you bring the criteria sheet with you?” I turn my head to look at him and he was already staring at me intently. He brought his hand to my thigh and squeezed tightly. I gasped and felt myself soak through my panties.

He smirked and pulled away from me. “I think we should call it something with a meaning,” he said as if he wasn’t just squeezing my thigh. I tried to calm myself down and cleared my throat.

“Sounds good to me.” my voice comes out higher than usual and he looks over at me with a small smirk on his face. Leaning his face into mine slowly and my eyes widen, but I don’t move away. I close my eyes as his soft succulent lips graze mine. He presses into my mouth and then pulls away slightly. I open my eyes slowly to see his icy gaze fixed on me. I turn my body slightly towards him and crash my lips onto his. He grabs my hips and pushes me down onto the floor. He bites down on my lip and I open my mouth in shock. He slides his tongue into my mouth expertly. He pulls away for air but goes straight to my neck. Sucking and biting harshly. His hands begin to travel my body and I felt like I was going to combust. I knew I shouldn’t be doing this but it felt so good. He felt good and I couldn’t find it in myself to tell him to stop.

He fixes himself between my legs so that there is a little space between my lower area and his body. Michael brings his hand down to the band of my sweats and started to play with it. I felt myself get involuntarily wetter. “Michael,” I hated how needy my voice sounded, I meant for it to be a warning.

“Trust me.” his blue eyes shine with mischief and I find myself nodding my head. He brings his lips back to mine. His hand easily slides into my sweats and I feel my vagina tighten as his hands rubbed over my soaked panty-clad womanhood. I bite my lip and push my hips towards his hand and he pushes me down to the floor. “You’re fucking soaked and I’ve barely touched you.” I let out small gasps as he presses his hand into my clit. I grip onto his shirt and arch my head back slightly. “So fucking responsive.” he takes his hand out of my pants and pushes himself back into a sitting position. I open my eyes and pout up at him.

“Please,” the words falling off of my tongue without a second thought and his eyes roam over my body hungrily.

“Tell what you want me to do.” I bite my lip and rub my thighs together. He was being difficult now that I actually wanted, more like needed him to touch me.

“I want you to touch me,” I say pushing myself up slowly. I crawl the short distance onto his lap and I can see the shock in his eyes but it’s quickly replaced with something predatory.

“Where?” he questions and I know what wants me to say.

“You know where,” I push myself down onto his lap and my mouth drops open at the friction. I was just going to ride his leg but his hand grips my hips in place. There’s amusement his eyes but I don’t find anything funny. I had this aching that I just wanted to get rid of and he wasn’t letting me. “Tell me where.” his voice more commanding than before and I have to stop myself from whining.

He was honestly making me frustrated. He just wanted the dirty words to tumble out of my mouth. I try moving my hips again but his grip tightens. I let out a huff of annoyance and roll my eyes at how difficult he was being. “I want you to touch my pussy.” the word felt foreign and funny in my mouth but the way his eyes darkened made adrenaline rush through my veins. His hand slips back into my pants but this time there’s no barrier blocking his hand and myself. My body jerked and I layed my head against his chest, gripping onto his shoulders, loud moans leaving my mouth. He pushed one finger inside of me and simultaneously rubbed circles around my clit. I rocked my hips back and forth and I felt something begin to tighten up inside of me. It felt like I was no longer in control of my body as pleasure took over. I put my mouth on Michaels shirt to muffle my moans that were quickly turning into screams. I felt myself getting wetter and wetter, my juices starting to drip down my thighs.

“Michael,” I gasp out, my body shaking intensely. “I can’t. Oh my god, it feels so good.” I cry out and collapse. My body still tingling from the aftershock of what I can only assume was an orgasm. So that’s what everyone has been talking about. I muse and Michael pulls his hand out of my pants. I look up at him shyly and he looks back at me with a deviant smile gracing my lips.

“I take it you enjoyed yourself my little cum slut.” I gasp at his nickname for me and try to push myself off of him. He grabs my hands and holds them to his chest. “You know it’s true. I bet all you’re thinking about right now is me fucking that tight pussy of yours.” he lets go of hands and slide them onto my waist. He pushes me onto his hard length and I have to bite my lip to stop myself from moaning. He leans in closer to me and starts kissing my neck up to my ear. He nibbles on my ear and grinds his erection into me.

I started to see why people enjoyed sex so much. I had never felt so much pleasure in my life and I couldn’t imagine what it would feel like to have him inside of me. My eyes widen at my lust filled thoughts and I push Michael back into the couch. “You’re really good at that but this can never happen again.” he sends me panty-dropping smile and I have to stop myself from grinding down onto his long length.

“You say that now but I’m going to have you begging for my cock to fuck that tight pussy of yours.” He lets go of my waist and I slide off of his lap. I feel giddy but shame also eats its way through me. I just let Michael Langdon finger me. The way he made my body crave his touch shouldn’t be legal. Why did something so wrong feel so good? My legs felt extra squishy. I wanted to die when I looked down and saw the massive spot that was there.

“Go clean yourself up so we can finish this project.” My cheeks heat up and I hop up, making my way to the bathroom. It was going to be a long couple of weeks

**Author's Note:**

> Send in requests if you want.


End file.
